


老來多健忘-2

by E1945



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E1945/pseuds/E1945





	老來多健忘-2

金錢only，國設，一個flag。  
汶川/最後哪能沒點昆明回憶殺/歷史事件/時政/糖XD  
比較囉嗦和ooc，好久沒一口氣寫這麼長的了，能忍到最後的話。  
剛好掉坑一年，lofter賬戶崩壞兩次了…感謝不嫌棄我的姑娘們XD

老來多健忘，唯不忘相思。《偶作寄朗之》白居易  
羅帶同心結未成，江頭潮已平。《長相思》林逋  
歲月長，衣裳薄。《再見二丁目》林夕  
念念不忘，必有迴響。《一代宗師》王家衛

 

《春光乍洩》 王家衛  
昆明國際機場建設記

有些事情他是真忘了，有些是假裝忘了。

台灣的中橫公路穿過中央山脈，很有意思，委員長叫修的，從此成了貫穿台灣東西的一條公路，也死了很多人……（不過似乎原住民不太買賬就是了，反正覺得這是為了防老共攻過來而修的後路ww ←經費主要來自美援 看見雪山隧道封鎖有點想起這個  
UM，接下來的話有點矯情……就丟在這個結尾不另寫貼文了5555……跳過跳過跳過吧（捂臉>///<  
剛好掉坑一年，很想對一個人說謝謝，雖然她不會看到←罪魁禍首。  
然後想感謝另一個人，這位可能會看到←不過她最近這麼忙也說不定，希望她先忙好手頭的再覆私訊w既然可能會看到我就不敢說太多了5555~  
當然還有很多qwqq你以為我會一個個點名矯情到底嗎，我才沒這個膽子……XD  
Aph相關創作我是天生有缺陷……我沒怎麼吃過本家糧（倒地 而且開始寫之後十分擔心會讓相熟的看到 就愈來愈不敢寫 因為怕會雷到人……  
講起金錢組好像一般都很多想到借錢梗？真-金錢組ww 但米中的戰爭友誼也會有很戳到我的地方，有鍾愛加成，我竟然覺得這種關係不遜色於其他 XDD（不要笑我QAQ 回頭看看自己寫的第一篇東東，覺得好求其隨意（本身還沒有掉坑的 現在竟然這麼沉迷喔 感謝從以前到現在給我點過like和留言的姑娘們，其實我每一位都會記得XD 每次看到長留言感受到關愛整個人都是淚汪汪的（是一個悶騷的外星人） 總之心裡勁感動qwqq 愛你們一萬年XD  
阿爾和耀明明相差很遠，但是卻很相似，以前走過的路，現在在走的路，將來會走的路，見到有人說三次元這倆太糟心喇，萌不起來。但果然還是對這對有著滿滿的期望，覺得很少有能動搖到耀的東西，但是他現在卻因為一個人而改變，被他影響、學習他，也只有他能影響到耀。台灣問題也好，人權問題也好，（相對而言我比較執著台海XD 感覺這點又能讓不少人撞雷了……sad爆）還是希望能從彼此的互動能發掘出點什麼……不祈求能證明什麼東西，就為這對cp而感到有磅礴源源不斷的雞血就可以了XD  
我是個勁懶的人，而且三分鐘熱度，沒想過能維持這麼久（嗚嗚嗚這坑栽得太深了qwqqq寫作基礎為零，覺得寫得還是很糟糕 但是也想繼續慢慢寫下去  
因為之前架空和國設是放在同一個blog，導致有因為貓化&黑桃fo我的姑娘們撞雷，所以現在就分開兩個子博客了XD 戳這裡 架空我也會繼續寫的，照舊當作是聖誕節小福利喇XD 跟之前一樣，兩三篇，9到10萬字左右，也會丟到那邊的blog裡邊（希望今年也有空閒的時間&文力XD）  
好喇XD 這裡開始又新的一年了，多多指教XD  
之後想寫個韓戰，十分想試試49前後反差w為愛而生又因愛成恨什麼的（笑

寫完了，好餓，想吃鮮花餅。


End file.
